


Black Ops

by Rita_Estrazda



Series: The stories of Okera Vekra [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Estrazda/pseuds/Rita_Estrazda
Series: The stories of Okera Vekra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659139
Kudos: 1





	Black Ops

###  **_13:9:23_ **

“Attention Captain on deck” Okera strode in, wearing her full formal uniform, the strapping on her shoulder barely noticeable.    
“Nice and snappy troopers, I like it.” This was the barracks for the first platoon, the last in her rounds. “Given how much more squared away your bunk room is than third, I'm going to guess that word got around. Frankly I don’t give a Druck, we are Akul company rest how you want. Don’t cause trouble and don’t get sloppy. I hate paperwork and if any of you get into a fist fight or kark it out there… wait…” Sniggers around the room as they eased up slightly.    
“Sir, how about kicking the bucket?” A trooper offered.   
“I mean I don’t have to- Oh.” Laughter erupted from the bunk room. “Alright alright, don’t die, don’t get into any fights and if you are gonna kark someone don’t get them pregnant” Okera biting her lip as more laughter ensured. “Now the Three-two-seventh, i-e us, will be splitting into our separate Legions for this next engagement. We will be with Commander Bly and Master Secura assisting in their mission on Quell. Th-” She was cut out by the beeping of her comlink.   
_ “Captain Vekra to the bridge urgently.” _   
“Or not apparently. Stand too for further orders, Hux pass the message to the other platoons you’re in charge for now”   
“Promotion” He joked. 

Okera moved into the bridge, stopping as Aayla and Bly turned to her.    
“Captain we have a situation.” Without question she moved up and beside them. The tactical map showing the fleet formation, twelve venators and four aclimators. One for each legion as well as a number of escorts, soon to be spread out across the outer rim.   
“Honestly Bly I don’t see how you can control such a force. What is it thirty thousand troopers, and that’s not including the rear echelon.”   
“Well Marshal Commander and being in charge of a star corp is more honorary than anything. For instance, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine isn’t involved in the day to day of battles and operations.”   
“Really it’s just a fancy title to boost the man's ego” Aayla quipped with a smile.   
“Tratiory,” Okera smiled back, “ Well in any case I’m sure you didn’t bring me here to talk logistics. Given I just got my briefing regarding the Regiments movements I presume those have changed.”   
“Unfortunately so Okera, the plan is still to take the regiment to Quell. Akul however will be split off. This mission is highly classified, only the three of us are allowed to know the full details of such.” 

Bly closing the briefing room door and returning back to the table.    
“Shall we begin then General?” A nod from the Jedi and he continued “Recently republic intelligence have been picking up references to plans for the creation and deployment of bioweapons on civilian targets.”   
“Fuck barely four months in and sep high command wants to commit war crimes.” Leaning against the table slightly, lekku twitching, heart rate rising.   
“It is worth remembering that seperatist high command is a sith lord.”   
“One who we haven’t seen”   
“Yes, and as such their methods are unknown. I am as horrified as you are about this development and as such I want Akul to deal with it.”   
“We have a confirmed location for the lab producing these toxins. A whole legion moving in will attract too much attention, a company though will be the perfect size for this.”   
“Single lab? Why not commandos?” Standing straight as she glanced at the map, Aayla shook her head in response.   
“Raw materials, distribution refinement, experimentation and production. This is a long chain to get to this. Commandos can take the lab out and stop things for a month or so, taking out the whole operation from bottom to top gives us more time to work with.”   
“Alright so best outcome we destroy the whole operation for good. Standard outcome we set them back several months rather than one.”   
“Exactly Captain. Efficiency and subtlety. Move in your company on Nu-class shuttles and we should be able to get you under their radar. Extraction though is all in your field though.” Okera shrugged.   
“Do you think you can handle this?” Bly watching her, still unsure of her abilities.   
“Of course” Smiling with a light flick of her lekku.

###  **_13:9:25_ **

The  _ Matriarch  _ came out of hyperspace, sitting in the shadow of a gas giant as the crew prepared for the mission to come.   
“Captain Verka, remind me again why I’ve had to thread my ship through seperatist space to get you here.” She looked over from the tactical map and the stern gray haired Commodore. ‘Navy officers. Get a medal for showing up to work’ Okera thought before turning and standing at full height over him.   
“Commodore you have your orders from Knight Secura a-”   
“General Secura” He barked. She was in front of him in two quick paces, he had to take a step back to look up at her. He was short for a human and togruta were tall.   
“My orders are classified. As such the orders you have been given by your Commanding Officer, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura are all you are allowed to know. Whether I refer to her by her rank or title is irrelevant because both are perfectly valid. Further The Matriarch whilst your command was not your ship and you have; how they say; large boots to fill. Do your job Commodore and I will do mine and that is all we need to know.”   
“Sir, General Secura’s fleet has come under ambush by seperatist forces.” A bridge officer saving him from the fierce warrior.   
“Very well, contact them and ask if they need assistance.”   
“And then have that response in triplicate, filed through the Coruscant high command and make it take as long as it can so the Commodore here doesn’t have to scratch the paint in battle. That will take too long. Open the bay doors, my troops better be ready or there will be damatian to pay. Jump as soon as we are clear” She started making her way towards the turbolift “Though looking at fleet positions I imagine the five-oh will get there first and take all the glory” Closing the doors and heading down. ‘Army officers, think they know best.’ The commodore thought to himself.

Rain beat down onto the thick canopy, filtering down to tap against the painted trooper armour of a lone soldier on watch. Further back was a clearing, barely noticeable from the sky with netting set up above several Nu Class shuttles. Troopers spread out and kept the perimeter. Okera ducked into shelter, shaking off her lekku before coming up to a map table with her four lieutenants. It was still strange getting used to seeing the same faces all the time.   
“Status report.” Leaning over the table, looking over the marked positions   
“Well we’ve set up the base and in position for our orders. We will begin scouting as soon as we can. Try and find this lab.”   
“Third Platoon has set up and is observing the chemical plants in the area. A number of trucks going to multiple locations but none as of yet point to a lab.”   
“Second has located a key distribution point from the suppliers. A single refueling point along the main routes which we can take out. Should slow things down if they go into full production.”   
“So FOB is set up, we have several refineries pinned and a way to hit the raw supplies coming in. Just need to find the lab, and anything else we can find to slow things down.”   
“So where to from here, sir?” She thought, for a moment, looking over the marked roots and crossed out question marks.   
“Tracking beacons on the trucks. The suspected locations center around this town here so perhaps the locals might know something. Could do some investigation. “   
“And how do you expect to get information from them, just go up and talk to them.”

Okera walked through the town. Simple clothing and a satchel bag slung over her back. Social espionage wasn’t her forte, but if the lab was known about it wouldn’t be too hard. The town in question was a quaint little place with a number of suburban offshoots and a central commercial district. She spotted a cafe and decided that this was as good a place as any to start.    
“Good morning, what can I get you?” The counter staff smiled, looking up.   
“Do you have tea?” She moved up looking up at the menu.   
“Sure, any preference there?”    
“The breakfast tea, with a hint of vanilla please. Do you have anything against me doing some work on my data pad?”   
“Of course not. Set yourself down and someone will bring it over.” She nodded her thanks and found a table in the corner, there was an open network, perfect for what she needed.

Her tea arrived as she worked, checking local news articles, planting a scanning bug on the network and sipped happily. Fifteen minutes in and her phone rang. It was Huxton checking in, right on the dot.   
“This is Avel. Yeah I’m working through those reports. Well from what I can see so far perth… No of course I’ll write that up. Yeah definitely a good idea to order those now for when we go into prototyping. I’ll get right on it.” She hung up, messages hidden in plain sight.   
“So?” Okera jumped watching a slender human man slip into the seat opposite her, early twenties, well off and holding a chocolate based drink. “What brings an angel like you to a town like this?”

She paused, running different scenarios through her head. Two others with him, spread around the cafe, armed guards. Her lekku twisting in a show of shyness as she covered her mouth in a laugh.    
“Just visiting. See I’m an engineer by trade and I’m in the middle of a research project to increase the efficiency of sub-light travel. I wanted somewhere quiet to do my work and possibly experiment”   
“Smart as well as beautiful I see. May I ask what exactly?” He smiled, taking a sip.   
“Well I was looking into increasing the efficiency of fuel transfer from tanks to engines. Fluid dynamics isn’t exactly my forte but as a mechanical problem I found a way to increase the flow of fluids by thirteen percent with minimal power costs. Much less than overdriving the pumps by the same amount. Also hoping the military might take interest.” Looking as excited as she could, hoping he would buy the lie.    
“And which military would that be?” He leant back, a slight smile. “Hahaha yes I’m just going to sell it to the ‘grand republic’ hahah. For the Confederacy of course.” She smiled, shaking her head and taking a sip of the tea. “Could also be used in other fluid flow situations to reduce power flow…. Hmmm” Leaning forward to take some notes.   
“Would it work for corrosive materials?” Raising an eyebrow as he sat up.    
“Well spaceship fuel is corrosive. If you mean something stronger then of course, just needs protection. I mean we would lose a little efficiency but with the gains we are talking. Oh where are my manners, my name is Avel.”   
“Quinn Redmond. My father is actually rather important. Actually involved in the Confederacy and organising operations on this planet.”   
“Oh what sort of operations?” Finishing her tea.   
“Another drink for my friend here. Well production and development of chemicals for use in the war effort. Starship fuel, advanced power cores, even an experimental bio-” One of the guards had moved up and nudged him.    
“Master Redmond that is classified information.”   
“Oh hush, she’s not going to go spreading it around. Besides she was open to sharing her developments.” Okera almost had to bite her lip at the incompetence of this boy.    
“Yes but it is top secret.” The handler insisted   
“Uh oh well Avel, guess I can’t. But I’ll let my father know about your project. Could definitely use a smart head like you. 

The trooper on guard watched and waited, the movement of bushes caught his attention. Blaster coming up as he sunk against the tree. Slowly a figure moved closer, barely a silhouet.   
“Akul” It called, getting closer to the camp.   
“Sharp teeth” He responded. The figure uncloaking themselves showing the blue skin and patterned lekku.   
“Now I can’t actually see you hehe” He gave a quick wave, “tut that’s much better than the stark white. Anyway keep up the good work. I’ll be back at ba- “ A shot rang out, Okera went down with a scream as a flash of red streaked the sky. The trooper raised his blaster to fire back.   
“Shit, son you blind. That ain’t no beast that’s a person.”   
“So… Sorry Mum it just looked like a bear.”   
“What sort of bear has bright head tails like that?” A figure rushed ahead, the trooper keeping quiet and low as they moved towards the prone form of the captain.    
“Ahhh, ow fuck.” The mother was over her checking the blaster mark on her back.    
“Can’t even hit properly.” Okera gritting her teeth, the wound across her hip burning with pain.   
“I for one am glad of that fact.” Trying to move despite the pain.    
“Save your energy togruta. Let’s get you to a hospital.” The woman lifting Okera up with the assistance of her son. The trooper melted back into the foliage, this needed to get reported back to base. 

###  **_13:9:26_ **

A cheer erupted from the camp as Okera made her way back in under escort of two troopers.    
“Yes, yes. Get it out of your systems. Before anyone asks, that is the dumbest way I have ever been wounded.” More laughter and cheering, Lieutenant Hux approaching her.   
“I admit you had us all worried, captain. I mean taking a blaster shot without any armour. We’re glad to have you back.”   
“Yeah damn fucking lucky that kid couldn’t shoot straight. Glancing blows on bone so minimal tissue damage. Couple centimeters to the right and it’d have gone straight through my kidney and it’d be good night Okera.” She shrugged, wasn’t the first time she’d come so close to death and doubted it would be the last.”had to explain the shoulder wound as a rock climbing accident that was fun.”   
“In anycase sir, the staff and I have been holding the fort while you’ve been gone. That tracker you placed got us good information but not relevant to us at this moment. However, we do have a positive ID on the plant. The scouts reported in a few minutes ago and we have been formulating a plan” She nodded with a smile.   
“Good work Hux. Get the platoon ready to move, I’ll look things over. We got a rainstorm coming in tomorrow night so I hope to use that.”   
“Damn tropical environment. Always raining on our parade.” He joked getting a laugh out of the togruta. He thought she needed it. 

###  **_13:9:27_ **

A platoon scattered around the compound, crouched in the rain watching and waiting. Guards moving around, taking it far too easy, not expecting much of a fight.    
“We can confirm the bioweapon is in this lab. This weapon is in the final stage of development. The other platoons are making plans to take out the supply line and a refinery that has won the bid for production and another near the area. These strikes will be made to look like a contained accident. There is to be no killing of civilian workers and all efforts are to be made to prevent any contamination of the local area. Our mission is to wipe the servers and any research papers. Any active strains are to be captured and removed. Full biohazard gear.”   
“You sure it’s worth the risk sir?” Hux questioned looking up at Okera. She thought for a moment   
“Retcon. Preventing an outbreak takes priority. Civilian deaths are to be avoided. Security are considered hostile if blasters are raised. This is dangerous not just for us but for many more innocent civilians. Whatever happens the bio weapon can not be released into the planet.” Hux nodded, Okera placing the two part mask over her face, around her neck, and lekku then between her montral. Checking the seal and signalling to begin the assault.

A small drone hovered over the compound, moving around mapping the outer facility and watching the guards. The troopers were up and over, moving quickly stunning the guards one by one. Quick and efficient moving in teams. They were almost clear and then a radio buzzed to life.   
“Hey this is control, is everything okay down there” Everyone froze, unsure what to do. One trooper removing his helmet and taking up the pager.   
“Everything is fine, control. Just had a uhh spider incident.” There was a tense moment of silence. Hux watching the trooper unsure whether to be angry or proud of his initiative.    
“Ah yup that’s okay. Carry on.” Sighing in relief before dining his helmet glancing back at Hux.   
“I… can’t believe that worked. Carry on with mission” With the guards taken out the platoon was able to move into position each squad taking a different entry point. Okera checked her seals one last time as her squad took the main entrance.   
“Nervous sir?” One of the troopers looking up at her.   
“For once yes. Had a bad experience in a fire drill. Always nervous about these things.”    
“We got you if anything goes wrong. And at least we won’t shoot you in the back.” She smiled, pressing a button on her gauntlet and readying up. Three short beeps, then one long beep, moving at the same time. 

Skylights smashed, doors kicked open. The troopers stormed in quickly, weapons up yelling at the lab techs and guards pushing through the main entrance and spreading out to the labs.    
“Sweep and clear, watch the corners.” Moving quickly stun rounds going out at targets. Civilians taken to safety. Hux coming around into an office space with two others.   
“Don’t even think about it!” A guard stopping halfway to his blaster, hands up as the three troopers charged in.   
Five minutes was all it took for the first area to be cleared securing hostages. Okera pushed up with her squad continuing on to the other labs. Blast doors slammed shut in front of them.   
“Engineers up we got hev-”   
_ “Break break break clankers main entrance”  _ Okera turning on her heel as blaster shots erupted from behind them.    
“Omen take the squad back and give them fire support. Hux, Tecoma stay with me.”   
“Yes sir. Move out!” Omen rushing off with the other six troopers.

Okera moved forward using her knife to pry off the control panel. She knelt and began working on the wiring. There was no reset on the panel so she’d have to hard wire the opening circet.    
“You sure the three of us can take it sir?” Tecoma asked, a slight shake to his voice.   
“Trust in the captain, she has a plan.” Hux looked back down at the togruta as she worked. “You do, don’t you sir” She smiled behind the mask. The door opened slightly, a diamond barely twenty centimeters wide.   
“How are we going to fit through that?” She continued to work pulling a small drone from her back pouch. “Oh, I need one of those.”   
“Yeah pity the republic doesn’t issue them out.” Passing it through the gap and into the room. Pulling her data pad and rolling the small drone to a concealed spot before deploying it and flying up quickly.    
“Well firing squad of commando droids on the other side. We got four civilians at the back of the room. Oh shit, wild card. They have masks and what looks like a gas container. “   
“Fuck that complicates things. We’ll need to confirm if the room is sealed from spreading that stuff.” Okera nodded as she moved the drone around and then cursed her luck.   
“Second wild card one of the civis is Quinn Redmond. By the looks of it the other is his father, third is neimoidian and fourth is a hostage”    
“Well this got a whole lot more complicated. Any ideas captain?”   
“Hold position we need to fight back those droids. It’s going to take a moment to scan the room and I’ll think of something.” Watching the drone move around getting a map of the room for the HUD and an idea of the location of the occupants.   
“We got your back sir, take your time.” 

The troopers rushed back to the front as droids pushed through the front entrance. A makeshift barricade was made up with the reception desk and planters being used by the support gunners.    
“Clankers left side” Omen getting into cover and firing into the droids as they tried to push into the compound. Bolts snapped past him, a trooper dropping mid run. The hud reading no lifesigns.    
“Rolers incoming!” He looked up as troopers pulled back, rifle into his shoulder, opening up to give them cover.    
“Fighting retreat we need to get those rollers in a position to flank.” Tossing a pulse grenade into the horde of droids.    
“Yes staff sergeant. Second, give us cover. We'll take up a position further back.”    
“Yup we got you covered Torque.” The troopers moved team by team from cover to cover. The droids didn’t care about taking losses marching into the fire. The droideka providing heavy firesupport with their shields bouncing shots.    
“Damn machines. We need to get a pulse grenade under their shields.” Omen shuffling to get a better angle. Pain erupting from his shoulder, lights dancing in front of his eyes as he fell forward from the force.    
“Trooper down!” A hail of fire snapped overhead, pinning him down, looking up slowly to see the barrel of a blaster pointed at him. This was it. 

A shot of blue followed by two more, hard accurate snap shots slamming into any droids that tried to approach him. Huxton, Takoma and Okera charged forward, the togruta lugging a large metallic table which already had a blaster scorch on it. The two troopers gave suppressing fire as she charged forward, shots searing into the makeshift shield. Dropping it in the gap Okera grabbed Omen by the collar and pulled them back towards the medics and solid cover.    
“Thank you captain. You didn’t have to risk yourself. “ Omen croaked.   
“Fuck it I’d do it for anyone of my troopers.” Rolling her shoulder and ignoring the spike of pain. Seemed like the wound wasn’t as healed as she’d like.   
“Pop smoke we can secure ourselves in the next area. More cover and we can -” Clicking of metal feet on tiles, the bubble of a drodica poking over the planter. “Hold that thought.” The troopers scattered back, Okera leapt forward. Her full weight slamming into the top of the droid toppling it over, ignoring the heat from a shot on her armour. The droid flailed firing randomly as she rolled it facing up. Shots coming in but bouncing off the energy shield. Drawing a long knife from her back and plunging it into the fire control unit.    
“Captain! We got you covered. Get back.” An idea formed as she went to move, dropping a smoke and dragging the metallic carcass back towards the corridor. 

The platoon fell back licking their wounds, sealing themselves into the corridor with a hot wired drodica shield. A triage was set up in one of the side offices, labs were searched and ransacked, Okera was at the blast door with a squad ready to go.    
“Sir, if I may?” Huxton began, she nodded, “That was both igneous and risky. The table was bad enough but grappling a droideka.”   
“Hux, these are what we call unconventional tactics. You won’t see them in any training manual or simulation, it is something we get with experience. I’ve been fighting for the republic for eight years now, working independently, with fireteams, and with jedi. You learn a few things and no amount of training and theory can beat practical experience.” She smiled, inspecting the blast door along with the now mapped out main lab.    
“Well I hope to learn from you sir.”    
“This next part though. Completely ad lib all the way.” Glancing back down the hall at the droideka. “And I think our new friend will help with this.”   
“I’ve got a bad feeling about this sir. 

The commando droids stood ready, it had been an hour since emergency protocols were enacted. The droids at the front did a good job of delaying them but now it was them between the republic troopers and the VIP. The door sprang open, their blasters lighting up as they shot into the smoke filled hallway.   
“Hold your fire. You go check” Obediently the droid moved forward, it’s metallic movements echoing. For a human it was hard to pick up exactly where it was. For a togruta evolution gave them an upper hand. The other droids knew as soon as their friend was destroyed.   
“Open fire” They began shooting, then their shots started bouncing back. A figure emerged from the smoke, an energy shield strapped to her arm with tape. Blaster firing into the droids, they focused on her and then more troopers emerged firing with the heavier blasters. One charged drawing its sword, Okera dropped her pistol pulling forth a sword.   
“En guard” Shield taking the blow sword cutting the droid in two. “Eh I’ve seen better. Hostels down.” Twirling the vibrosword as she began walking towards the civilians.   
“Avel! What is the meaning of this?” Quinn standing and moving to the front.   
“ Surrender and comply. We are here to destroy the bio weapon that you have been working on. We have reason to believe that it is intended to be used against civilian targets along with bio weapons being illegal in warfare.”   
“Who the kark do you think you are!” The older man speaking up finally, the neimoidian remaining quiet.    
“Captain Okera Vekra Galactic Republic. We are not here to harm your citizens or take your planet, we are here to destroy the bio weapon so it may not cause undue harm to the galaxy.” Seething the sword and unshouldering her blaster.    
“What gives you the authority to attack this facility and stop us from producing such a weapon?” The nimodian finally speaking up grabbing the canister, every blaster aimed at him. “What is stopping me from releasing this now. You are no jedi, I simply drop it and there is enough to wipe out this town.”   
“ You will do no such thing. These are my people, you said it would only be used on the republic dogs.” 

The troopers surrounded the civilians, blasters up watching and waiting for orders as they argued among themselves. Quinn Redmond did not like being played by this togruta, if anything she was going to die.   
“I’ll come quietly” Finally speaking up, already walking towards her before either his father or the representative could grab him. She acted as he expected, he’d seen movies and shows. Okera stepped forward putting herself between him and the others. He moved quick, scalpel cutting her neck before she could react, blood spilling much more than he expected. He went for her blaster, a pain ripped through his body like he had ever experienced. He’d been punched but this was different it felt piercing and like the warmth was being sapped from him. He hit the ground first, looking up at the togruta and a deep cut on her lekku. He’d missed, she didn’t.    
“Medic up. Don’t fucking move!” Raising her blaster back into aim, blood dripping down her plate and off of her knife. “I’m done playing. Safely hand over the canister.” The older man moved, grabbing the woman and pulling something from behind his back. A blaster, it clattered to the ground as two shots hit him, one from Hux one from Okera.    
“On the ground!” Huxton ordered, she went prone as troopers rushed forward cornering the nimodian. He didn’t get a chance to surrender, a trooper rushed forward shouldering him and grabbing the canister. Dropping as a stun round went overhead and hit the nimodian square in the chest.    
“Tango down, hostage secured.” Okera lowered her blaster spinning on her heel to check on Quinn.    
“You stupid fuck.” Flicking her lekku over her back. “ Alright let’s stop the bleeding first and go from there”

###  **_13:9:28_ **

Breastplate falling to the ground, piece by piece the plates placed to the ground. Okera stood there in her black jumpsuit leaning over a basin splashing the warm water onto her face. A moment of respite desperately needed, but interrupted by Bly walking in.    
“With all due respect commander I’m not exactly in the mood for company and I believe I gave everything in my debrief.” Standing up tall, still a good twenty centimeters above him even without her horns.    
“How are you holding up Okera?” He asked with concern and care, Okera letting the tension out of her body.   
“Fourteen dead, twelve injured and well the killing of a senator on my hands. I’m still getting used to my position Bly. We are as bad as each other, special forces, intense training, given an officers position we insist on being up front with our troops.”   
“Would you have it any other way?”   
“No. I fight with them and I protect them. I just… Well I suppose I’ll need to learn not to weigh every loss on myself. We are military, we are expected to kill and expect to be killed. That being said I will deck anyone that calls you or any of my brothers disposable.” Bly went to say something but paused for a moment.   
“Your brothers? You see us that way?”   
“I have no blood family Bly. My family is my unit and friends. Those I decide to have and those that will have me. Akul is my family, with my kin. Calling you clones taste sour none of you are identical, and Akul well we’re just a melting pot of beings. I see you and everyone of you as no different.”   
“I can respect that. Anyway don’t let me keep you from your RandR. Have a good night Okera.”   
“You too Bly. Oh and make sure Aayla doesn’t get into any more trouble.”   
“I’ll give the general your regards” He smiled closing the door behind him. 


End file.
